


Nights

by hansenlinlin



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansenlinlin/pseuds/hansenlinlin
Summary: Koumei is visiting the Kina kingdom on official business, but he has alternative motives for the visit. And they may all have something to do with the king himself, Takeruhiko.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two so much. I don't even feel bad! If I find mistakes I'll fix them, I've been working on this for a month and I finally finished the first chapter.

He has shifted over on his side, reaching a hand out, searching, no luck. He instantly retrieves it when it leaves the warm comfort of the blanket only to be bitten by the ice cold air outside. It takes him a while before he bothers to open his eyes. He wasn’t there. Where was he?

Koumei sits up slowly, instantly regretting this decision. The room was ice cold. It wasn’t this cold when he fell asleep. He looks around the room, but the king of this floating island is nowhere to be seen. He sighs and steps out of the bed, his bare feet hitting the floor. It was ice cold and the prince just wants to retreat back under the warm blanket, but he should look around for Takeruhiko first.

_What a pain._

 

Koumei whimpers from the cold and his acing hips as he walks across the room to pick up his clothes. The king had thrown them all over the place. That man was like a beast when you get in his bed. He feels sore all over. He whines and wraps himself in his clothes and puts on some borrowed getas as he walks out to find the man, who is the only one he allows to see him like he saw him just a few hours ago, gasping and pleading for the king’s touch. Koumei hates how the king has him wrapped around his little finger. What would people say? What would they call him?

_It doesn’t matter._

-

_All that matters, is what Takeruhiko thinks of him._

 

The entire castle is just as cold as the king’s bedroom. Koumei slides a slim hand through his hair and moves a stray, red strand behind his ear. Takeruhiko had said he liked his hair. Was it the colour? It must be! His hair is always a mess. He wanted to do more to look good for the king, but he always ends up getting too nervous and not getting anything done. It was safer that way. Koumei hasn’t told Chuu’un or his brother and emperor, Kouen, about his and Kina’s king’s late night, or really whenever the king felt like it, escapades yet. How would that look anyways? The second prince of Kou being intimate with the King of Kina? What a scandal that’d be. There wouldn’t have been a problem had Koumei been a princess. He could have convinced Kouen to let him marry the king and… Koumei catches this thought and in a brief moment his face goes from a pale white to as red as his flaming hair. What was he thinking? Marriage!? Had their relationship escalated to more than it was supposed to be?

He has to compose himself again. He stops up and leans against the cold wall as he tries to think of something else. It doesn’t work.

 

_What would Takeruhiko think?_

 

Koumei can’t get the king out of his head and soon his body is remembering what the other man does to him, how it feels. Koumei feels a warm sensation in his stomach, in his face, what is his hand doing? He mentally scolds himself and tries to continue towards the king’s study, hoping to find him there.

However, the prince has no such luck and the king is not in his study. Koumei groans and curls up in the king’s ice-cold chair, mumbling his name softly, “Where are you?”. Koumei starts getting up from the chair when the door opens up. He looks up, hoping to see Takeruhiko there, but it was Nashimi. His smile fades, but he’s thankful it’s Nashimi and not Nanaumi.

The small male bows to him, “The king is waiting for Them, your highness.” Koumei gets up from the chair. He was going to be taken to Takeruhiko now. The relief is almost overwhelming. He quickens his pace to keep up with the small man in front of him. He knew about them, but how did he feel about it? Was he okay with him and his king being intimate? He knew Nanaumi didn’t like it. She didn’t like him at all.

 

_That doesn’t matter._

-

 _That doesn’t bother him_.

 

A cold wind hits him and he frowns a little, “Why is it so cold?” he watches the small man walking in front of him. He looks back at the foreign prince briefly before looking ahead. He doesn’t answer him though. Koumei sighs. It’s getting colder. Are they headed outside? He walks in his own thoughts as they walk out on a castle balcony where the king indeed is waiting for him. He wants to run to him and seek out his touch, his warmth, his embrace.

The king looks over his shoulder at them, giving them one of his playful smiles, “Thank you, Nashimi.” He says and reaches a hand out to Koumei, “Come here?”.

Koumei does as he’s told and as soon as his hand is in Takeruhiko’s, he’s pulled in close to his lover, quickly wrapping his arms around the king. He wants to complain that he left him alone in the bed, he wanted to complain about the temperature, that he had to look for him, but he just nuzzles against his chest and enjoys the warmth of the king and the scent of ocean he has grown to love so much. Takeruhiko’s hand travels through Koumei’s red locks. The hand is warm. How does the man keep warm in these freezing temperatures?

The second prince looks up at the king, “Why is it so cold?” he asks, hoping for an answer this time. The king chuckles softly and kisses his forehead. Oh how Koumei loves those kisses.

He feels gentle tugs at his messy locks, “Well, we are out over the North Sea.” Koumei drops his jaw. What? When did they get there? How long had he been asleep? Why are they there? These questions race around inside Koumei’s head and all Takeruhiko can think to do is laugh at how priceless the prince’s face looks. Koumei is about to ask why when the king’s lips are pressed against his. He wraps his slim arms around other man’s neck, sliding his fingers into his black hair. Takeruhiko is so warm.

 

_He could stay like this forever._

Koumei has to hold back a whine when Takeruhiko pulls away from him. He feels so small and helpless in the older man’s arms. The prince closes his eyes and leans against the king’s firm chest, “Why are we at the North Sea?”. He opens his eyes and looks up at Takeruhiko. The answer leaves the prince speechless.

 

_“Because then I can keep you here longer.”_

 

He had stated it so matter-of-factly that it takes Koumei by surprise. The king truly is eccentric, a wildcard. With brothers like Koumei’s, he should be used to those, but he can’t help but be flabbergasted every time he remembers he’s in love with a man who acts on pure instinct and gut feeling. Koumei’s exact opposite in every sense of the word.

“I-isn’t that a bit excessive? I could just tell my brother and emperor that you are being stubborn?” Koumei smiles. He can’t help it. Takeruhiko just made him so happy. He places his cold, slim hands on the king’s cheeks and tiptoes to gently kiss him. The man returns the kiss, tightening his hold on him.

The king pulls back just a little to answer his lover, “How many times do you think that excuse will work?”, Koumei attempts to retort and say that makes more sense than them just going to the North Sea for no apparent reason, but Takeruhiko will not hear it and he quickly kisses Koumei again to shut him up.

Eventually the king is just holding him, resting his head on top of the prince’s, “I want you to stay here with me, Mei.” Koumei blushes. He truly wanted to accept the offer, but they both knew it was next to impossible for them to be together. The prince nuzzles a little and closes his eyes. He makes a soft sound in agreement along with a nod. Koumei’s teeth has started to clatter a little and Takeruhiko scoops him up in his arms. He kisses his head and starts carrying him back to the bedchambers.

Once on the bed, Koumei wraps his arms around the king’s neck, he presses his lips to his jawline, wrapping his legs around his waist. His movements are clumsy, but he gets his point across. Takeruhiko’s hand begin to loosen his robes, and exposes his chest. Koumei blushes a little. His nipples are hard from the cold. He can see the light flick on in Takeruhiko’s eyes. He is like a child in a lot of ways. Koumei scolds himself for that comparison. Right now isn’t the time to think of his lover like that.

Koumei’s thoughts are interrupted when he feels Takeruhiko’s warm fingers trace around his areola. He shudders and instinctively bites his bottom lip as a moan escapes through his nose. The prince knows how much the king loves to make him climax without even touching his lower half, so when he learned just how sensitive Koumei is, he was completely sold on the idea of them being lovers.

“You’re so cute when you’re like this, Mei.” He smirks and kisses his chest, adding another hickey to the prince’s extensive collection from earlier. Koumei tightens his legs around the king, placing his hands in his hair and tugging at the black strands. He gasps, Takeruhiko had moved on. Koumei’s left nipple was now in the king’s mouth while the other is given attention to by the king’s hand. Koumei can feel his body heat up. If he could, he’d pleasure the king as well, but he’s helplessly at the king’s mercy and all he can do is have enough self-control not to thrust his hips against the king and beg for more. Not yet, it is too early to beg.

Koumei moans and his toes curl. Takeruhiko’s sucking and licking feels amazing. The flicking of his tongue is leaving Koumei gasping the king’s name repeatedly. He can’t help it. When the man’s teeth start getting involved, the prince can’t stop his hips from thrusting. His other nipple is pinched and tugged at and Koumei is repeating the king’s name, moaning and gasping.

“Ta-Take-Takeru- I can’t, I can’t-!” The man doesn’t stop though, not that Koumei wants him to, and soon the prince reaches his climax, releasing as he cries out the king’s name.

The prince barely has time to catch his breath before Takeruhiko has removed the rest of their clothes. He kisses him before he moves his attention away from Koumei and towards the nightstand next to the bed. Koumei knows what he’s looking for. He sits up a little, kissing his lover’s cheek softly.

“Let me pleasure you too?” Koumei’s voice was layered with pleasure, sugary sweet. He can swear he sees a blush spread out across his lover’s cheeks, but before he can be sure of it, Takeruhiko sits down and pulls the prince towards his crotch. A hand is placed in his red hair and he’s led closer. The prince places his hands on his lover’s thighs for support, stroking the soft skin. He moves his head and kisses the soft, smooth and warm skin of the king’s thighs, letting his tongue travel up towards his crotch. He leaves a hickey on his skin, eager. He can feel Takeruhiko tense up as he moves closer.

Koumei lets his tongue travel up the shaft of his lover’s member, up towards the head. He loves how Takeruhiko reacts to the touch. The way he shutters. Oh how Koumei loves it. He takes the head in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it. The older man’s small moans and gentle bucking of his hips turns the prince on like crazy. His hand moves down between his own legs to touch himself, wrapping his fingers around his own length.

Takeruhiko seems to like the sight of him. Those eyes feel amazing piercing through him, focusing on him. He bobs his head up and down, while twirling his tongue around the head the best he can. The king is moaning softly and bucking his hips. Koumei can feel the length hit the back of his throat and he moves closer, deep throating the king in front of him. His own hand feels good around his own needy parts. Takeruhiko’s hands travel down his back, cupping his ass. He shivers, moving his hips eagerly, wanting, no, needing his lover’s attention on him. Takeruhiko reaches for the drawer, getting a hold of the oil in there.

The sound coming from the prince when the first finger enters him makes the man flush red. He glances up at his lover while still licking and sucking on his manhood. “Hmm, looks like you’re still lose from earlier. Just like a woman!” the smirk spreading across the king’s face flusters Koumei and he swallows around the length in his mouth, making the king moan as he does. That sound was among Koumei’s favourites. He pulls back, gasping as a second finger enters his body.

“I-I’m not a wo- woman!”. He was gasping, moving his hips to get the most out of this.

“But you’re swallowing up my fingers, Mei” The king answered with a smirk as a third finger follows suit. Koumei is gasping for air, drool running down his face.

“P-please! Takeru- Take- Take me!”

Within seconds, the prince finds himself face to face with his lover, chest against chest. He can feel his erection brushing against the other’s muscular stomach. His lips are claimed when Takeruhiko leans in and kisses him as he lifts his hips enough to push inside him. The feeling of the king’s manhood filling him up is almost too much for the prince of Kou. He breaks away from Takeruhiko’s lips, gasping and moaning, not even trying to keep his voice down. It feels amazing, he can’t think. Takeruhiko starts to thrust into him, the man is far from gentle with the prince, thrusting fast and deep into him. Koumei can’t help but tighten around his lover, oh god, it feels amazing. This act earns him a moan from the king, who then leans in and kisses his neck, nipping, leaving more purple marks on his collarbone. How many are there now? Twenty? Koumei can’t tell anymore, he can’t even think straight.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

The climax was worth the buildup, Koumei sinks into the soft bed. Judging from how Takeruhiko follows down, laying on top of him, the prince concludes the man feels the same. He feels a gentle kiss against his neck and the kings arms wrap around him. “Are you going to leave after I fall asleep again?” he says after catching his breath. He nuzzles close to his lover, he feels really comfortable in his arms.

Takeruhiko chuckles and kisses his head, “No, I’ll stay right here next to you.” He smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth. The prince smiles and nuzzles against him before kissing his lips.

“I’ll hold you to that.”


End file.
